The Attitude Era Volume 2
The Attitude Era Volume 2 is a 3-disc DVD set that was released by World Wrestling Entertainment on November 4, 2014. Disc 1 Bare Essentials Miss Slammy Swimsuit Competition Sunny vs. Sable vs. Marlena vs. The Funkettes Slammy Awards • March 16, 1997 Owen Hart vs. Shawn Michaels RAW • December 29, 1997 Bad Ass Dad New Age Outlaws vs. Cactus Jack & Chainsaw Charlie RAW • January 26, 1998 Intercontinental Championship Match The Rock vs. Ken Shamrock Royal Rumble • January 18, 1998 Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Mr. McMahon RAW • April 13, 1998 Leather & Chains Owen Hart & Legion of Doom vs. Triple H & New Age Outlaws RAW • April 20, 1998 D-Generation X Takes New York RAW • June 8, 1998 Falls Count Anywhere #1 Contenders Match for the WWE Championship Mankind vs. “Kane” RAW • July 6, 1998 Letting the Dogs Out Bikini Contest Sable vs. Jacqueline Fully Loaded • July 26, 1998 Val Venis & Taka Michinoku vs. KaiEnTai RAW • August 3, 1998 WWE Championship Match Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Ken Shamrock RAW • September 14, 1998 Boot Camp Match for Al Snow's Contract Al Snow vs. Sgt. Slaughter RAW • September 21, 1998 Six-Man Elimination #1 Contenders Match for the European Championship Edge vs. Gangrel vs. D’Lo Brown vs. Jeff Jarrett vs. Droz vs. Marc Mero RAW • September 28, 1998 Extreme Name Change WWE Championship Match The Rock vs. X-Pac RAW • November 23, 1998 Disc 2 Becoming a Pimp Godfather & Val Venis vs. Mark Henry & DLo Brown Rock Bottom • December 13, 1998 Triple H vs. Edge RAW • January 11, 1999 Bloodbath Kane's Career on the Line Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Kane RAW • March 1, 1999 Hardcore Championship Match Hardcore Holly vs. Bad Ass Billy Gunn RAW • March 15, 1999 Wild and Crazy Guys Handicap Match The Big Show vs. Triple H & The Rock RAW • April 5, 1999 Pimpin’ Ain’t Country Intercontinental Championship Match Goldust vs. Godfather RAW • April 12, 1999 The Hardy Boyz vs. Edge & Christian Shotgun Saturday Night • April 17, 1999 Casket Match The Rock vs. Undertaker RAW • May 17, 1999 Intercontinental Championship Match Jeff Jarrett vs. Test Sunday Night Heat • June 13, 1999 Disc 3 Drinking with the APA Tag Team Championship Match Acolytes vs. Kane & X-Pac RAW • August 9, 1999 Sexual Chocolate Mark Henry Sex Therapy Sessions Valentine's Day Delight Mark Henry and Mae Young Get a Room RAW • February 14, 2000 Triple Threat Match for the European Championship Kurt Angle vs. Chris Jericho vs. Tazz RAW • March 13, 2000 Behind Breaking the Walls Intercontinental Championship Match Chris Jericho vs. Kurt Angle RAW • May 8, 2000 Eddie Guerrero vs. Dean Malenko Sunday Night Heat • June 18, 2000 Intergender Tag Team Match The Rock & Lita vs. Kurt Angle & Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley SmackDown • August 24, 2000 Triple Threat Match for the Women's Championship Lita vs. Ivory vs. Jacqueline Sunday Night Heat • September 17, 2000 Weak Stomach Hardcore Championship Match Gerald Brisco vs. Crash Holly RAW • June 5, 2000 Evening Gown Match for the Hardcore Championship Gerald Brisco vs. Pat Patterson King of the Ring • June 25, 2000 Wanna Ride? Intergender Tag Team Match The Rock & Lita vs. Triple H & Trish Stratus RAW • July 31, 2000 Blu-ray exclusives The Undertaker Attends His Parents Funeral RAW • April 20, 1998 #1 Contenders Match for the Tag Team Championship Kane & Mankind vs. Owen Hart & The Rock Sunday Night Heat • August 2, 1998 Golga vs. Marc Mero RAW • August 3, 1998 Hardcore Championship Match Al Snow vs. Road Dogg RAW • January 4, 1999 Lumberjack Match Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. The Rock RAW • May 3, 1999 Gangrel & Christian vs. Droz & Prince Albert Sunday Night Heat • May 16, 1999 WWE Championship Match Triple H vs. Mr. McMahon SmackDown • September 16, 1999 Mark Henry and Mae Young Double Date RAW • December 27, 1999 The APA Opens Their Doors RAW • January 31, 2000 Last Man Standing Match Triple H vs. Chris Jericho Fully Loaded • July 23, 2000 Gallery The Attitude Era Volume 2.00001.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00002.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00003.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00004.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00005.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00006.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00007.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00008.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00009.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00010.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00011.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00012.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00013.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00014.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00015.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00016.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00017.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00018.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00019.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00020.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00021.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00022.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00023.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00024.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00025.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00026.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00027.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00028.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00029.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00030.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00031.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00032.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00033.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00034.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00035.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00036.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00037.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00038.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00039.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00040.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00041.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00042.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00043.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00044.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00045.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00046.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00047.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00048.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00049.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00050.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00051.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00052.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00053.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00054.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00055.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00056.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00057.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00058.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00059.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00060.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00061.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00062.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00063.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00064.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00065.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00066.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00067.jpg The Attitude Era Volume 2.00068.jpg Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases